


Say "I Love You" ~ A Love Island The Game FanFic

by RaeIs_Typical17



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Casa Armor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeIs_Typical17/pseuds/RaeIs_Typical17
Summary: The disaster decoupling definitely shook the villa. Especially in certain couples. With the girls away in a whole different villa, Briana (M/C) has a lot on her mind between her and Bobby, especially since they left on a...spicy note...and no, not paprika Bobby.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 47





	Say "I Love You" ~ A Love Island The Game FanFic

* * *

"I want you Briana...now..and Forever.." Bobby's curls tickled Briana's face as he leaned down pressing his lips against her. Her heart beat picked up as it always does when Bobby and Briana share a kiss. Pulling away, both of their faces turn a light shade of pink as they grin at each other. 

"Be mine?" Bobby continues catching Briana off gaurd. Her face lights up and she throws her arms around bobby's neck excitedly.

_Be mine_

It's the only words Briana wanted to hear since she met Bobby the first day on the island. 

Too bad..It hasn't happened...

In fact, their last encounter kind of went something like this instead....

* * *

_"So the person I want to couple up with is...." For the first time in weeks, the villa was quiet as all eyes were on Henrik._

_Things couldn't get any worse, Briana thought._

_"Briana"_

_A chorus of gasps sounded across the lawn as Briana's eyes widen._

_"Bloody hell" Gary mumbled grumpily._

_"Are you kidding me?" Lottie sent Henrik daggers as his eyes stayed on Briana._

_But Briana's eyes were elsewhere_

_She tried hard to make eye contact with Bobby but his face was expressionless as he looked down the line of girls, as if he was already deciding who to choose now._

_Feeling defeated, Briana slowly made her way next to Henrik._

_He smiled nervously at her as he leaned down for her kiss._

_"Don't" Briana spat not looking up at him. "Just don't" Briana sat down and Henrik sat beside her._

_"Are you alright?" He asks her but Briana doesn't respond and instead looks to Lottie who looks almost as mad as Briana, maybe even more._

_The rest of the night is filled with turns and nobody ends up with who they wanted._

_The villa breaks into their couples to talk and Henrik guides Briana to the day beds._

_"Why? I just want to know why you chose me?" Briana asked angrily before Henrik takes a seat beside her. He looks taken back before he clears his throat._

_"Listen, everyone was switching up-"_

_"No, Noah and Hope were switching up. You did not have to switch me and Bobby up" She exclaims._

_"You and Bobby have been together since day 1, don't you want to give something else a try" Henrik tries to plead with her but Briana crosses her arms and looks out across the lawn. Bobby and Marisol are swinging together on the swing chair. Bobby says something to Marisol to make her laugh loudly and her face to blush._

_Briana lets out a deep sigh before turning to Henrik._

_"Look, I get what you thought. but you thought wrong. Bobby and I are solid, we always have been, and nothing will change that" Briana explains to Henrik in a calm tone, even if her body was fuming. Henrik frowns and lets out a sad sigh._

_"So there's no chance for us?" He asks and Briana rolls her eyes._

_"Not if you were the last guy in the villa" Briana growls before standing up and walking away._

_It felt harsh but Briana was deeply hurt, but she wasn't sure if it was before she was taken away from Bobby...or that he acts like he doesn't even care.._

_Approaching Bobby and Marisol, Briana clears her throat getting their attention. Marisol looks up and sends Briana a sweet smile._

_"I should go find Hope, see how she's really handling this while everyone's eyes are elsewhere" Marisol says standing up. She squeezes Briana's shoulder before walking off._

_Briana smiles at her before turning to Bobby who is staring down at his hands._

_A moment passes without a word and finally Bobby looks up at Briana and grins._

_"Well that is what I call a big plot twist ye?" He says before patting the seat beside him. Briana's body relaxes as she takes a seat next to him and Bobby puts his arm around her. "You alright?"_

_Briana scoffs._

_"Not exactly. Everything is flipped around and nobody except you seems to be taking it well" Briana says looking up at him. Something flashes in Bobby's eyes for a minute but quickly gets covered by his goofy smile._

_"ah come on, it's not so bad. Look at everyone, we're all getting on well" He says waving his arm towards the villa. Briana stares at him in disabelif before shaking her head and standing up._

_"unbeliveable" She mumbles walking towardst the kitchen._

_Lottie shouts Briana's name but she ignores it feeling her eyes prick with tears._

_As Briana refills her water bottle, a soft warm blank wraps around her and she looks up at Bobby's brown worried eyes._

_"Talk to me love" He says wiping a stray tear off Briana's cheek with his thumb._

_At times like these it was hard for Briana to be mad at Bobby, he would be sweet, then say a joke and it would be over but right now, A joke couldn't fix how Briana was feeling._

_"I just don't understand why you're okay with this" Briana says softly and this time Bobby shakes his head in disabelif._

_"I never said I was okay with this" He states. "You think Im okay with some Thor lookalike coming in and swooping my bird? Of course I'm not. But sulking around isn't going to make it right either, It's out of my control, it's just the game babes" Briana squints her eyes at him and slaps his hand away from her face._

_"It's just the game babes" Briana copies him and Bobby narrows his eyebrows at her. "It's alright if it's just the game babes, it's just the game" She continues walking around the kitchen._

_"Briana don't be childish" Bobby says walking towards._

_"Childish? You know what's childish Bobby? Coming onto a island to find love and not even fighting for it" Briana exclaims. By now, the other islanders have stopped arguing into their own couples and are listening to Bobby and Briana from afar._

_Lottie begins to make her way over but Priya quickly stops her telling her to let them finish._

_"Who says I ain't fightin for it Briana? Who says I ain't fightin for you" Bobby exclaims back and Briana blinks at him. It's the first time Bobby has ever raised his voiced and Bobby realizes it as he rubs his forhead and sighs._

_"What do you want me to do Briana, go and punch the lad for you? Would that make you happy princess?" He continues walking to the counter. "Maybe if you never went on a date with the guy" Bobby mumbles the last part but Briana gasps still hearing it._

_"YOU'RE the one that told me to go" She shouts now walking to him and he sighs turning to her. "I think I recall you saying 'go! have fun babe, drink wine for the both of us'" Briana copies his accent againt and he glares at her._

_'Well you neve did tell me what even happened on that date" Bobby says and Briana glares back him._

_"I tried! but you thought pranking Rocco was a little more important" Briana spat turning away from him. "But of course everything, and everyone here is more important than my feelings"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Bobby says going to stand in front of her._

_"It means I am tired of never knowing what you're thinking, It means I am tired being second when it comes to you, I am tired of you never being on my side" Briana cries, her eyes feeling up with tears again._

_" That's not true, none of it is true and We are always on the same side Briana, that's why we work" Bobby pleads taking her hand and Briana shakes her head._

_"No, you're Priya's side...You're on Marisol's side...hell sometimes you're even on Nope's side" Briana smiles sadly. "And I am ALWAYS on your side"_

_Bobby opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out._

_"Because I..." Briana trails off looking into the distance. Chelsea catches her eyes and gives her a encouraging smile._

_"Briana.." Bobby steps forward and Briana looks up staring in his eyes._

_"Because ...I love you Bobby"_

* * *

"Briana?" 

Briana's eyes shoot open as the bright sun shines down on her skin. She holds her hand over her eyes and squints at the figure standing infront of her.

Felix..

Briana sighs sitting up from where she dozed off on the lawn chair. She blinked looking around at the new villa she was at. Memories of the other night flooded her head as she rubbed her eyes. 

I can't believe I told Bobby I loved him, Briana thought. And I can't believe he didn't say it back...

"Do you remember that?" 

Briana looks up at Felix who sat in front of her with a plate in his hand and was talking the entiire time. He grins at her with hope in his eyes as she stared back confused.

"u-uh no" Briana says before getting up and walking away.

"Oh, that's alright!" Felix says catching up with her. "It's hard to keep up with days and what happened when in the villa right?" he continues.

'Um yeah, I suppose" Briana responds as they get to the kitchen. She pulls her water bottle out from the refridgerator and turns to Felix who sat by the counter.

"So did you think about my offer" Felix asks setting a plate of french toast infront of Briana. She looks at Felix then down at the plate.

Last night before bed, Felix pulled Briana to the side and asked if she wanted to recouple with him instead of Arjun. Despite Briana rejecting him multiple times already, Felix still tries to turn her head.

"um, yeah, Look Me and Arjun are just sharing a bed as friends" Briana says slowly looking back at him. He smiles brightly at her and she looks away. His bubbily personailty reminded her of Bobby but more annoying and less cute. But like Bobby, it was hard for Briana to be rude to him. "If I switched, we would still be sharing as just friends...it would be pointless" Briana continued. Felix, still smiling, nodding. 

"Maybe next time then?" Felix asks and Briana opens her mouth to reject but sighs instead. He grins taking that as a victory then walks away.

"In one ear then out the next" Priya says walking up beside Briana. They both giggle and Priya puts a hand on Briana's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Would it be mean to say I hate it here?" Briana laughs sadly and Priya gives her a sad smile.

"MIssing the villa boys?" Priya asks taking a piece of french toast. Briana says nothing. "Or just missing Bobby?"

"I'm still allowed to miss him even if we're not in a couple aren't I?" Briana asks turning to her.

"Of course babe, I mean Noah and Hope still-"

"Noah and Hope still what?" Briana and Priya turn around to see the rest of the girls coming to joing them. Hope walks in first eyeing the two of the. "Noah and Hope still what?' Hope asks again making Priya roll her eyes.

"Oh leave it Hope" Lottie says and Hope glares.

"No, you were obviously going to say something about me, so I should at least know what" Hope says glaring at Priya.

"Please can we go one day without fighting" Marisol groans.

"I totes agree, all this fighting is making me break out" Chelsea exclaims checking her face in her mirror. "Gotta look our best for these new boys"

"Now we're talking" Marisol smiles and looks over at the boys as they do their workouts at the gym. "Isn't graham just yummy enough to eat.

"If by graham you mean Kassam" Lottie smirks and the girls laugh together. 

They spend a few minutes watching the boys workout..and Felix give them moral support until a familiar sounds goes off.

"Guys! I got a text!" Priya shouts.

"Text!" Chelsea shouts to boys and they run over.

"go on! read it loud then" Graham says wiping sweat off his forehead. 

Arjun walks over to Briana and smiles at her giving her a friendly side hug.

"Girls tonight is your last night in Casa Armor" Priya reads and Briana lets out a quiet gasp and her body tenses. "Tomorrow you will be asked to either Stick or Switch. Stick with your Villa couple, or toss them to the side for a new Casa Armor boy. But be careful, the villa boys are asked the same and you could end up single. so choose wisely"

Everyone exchanges a nervous look.

"Well that's proper brutal" Elijah says and Chelsea grabs his hand in reassurance. 

"Looks like we have to turn it up tonight boys" Felix shouts and the boys cheer as everyone makes their way on the law. 

But another beep stops Briana in her tracks.

She pulls out her phone.

"Wait, guys I have a text" She shouts and everyone stops and turns to her. Arjun walks over to her as she reads it.

"Briana, The boys won today's challenge and one of their special prizes was to pick one islander to make a call to anyone they want. The boys agreed Bobby should make the call..." Briana trails off and she couldn't help but break into a smile. "...and he chose you.."

The lawn breaks into a chrous of 'awws' and the girls squeal running up to Briana.

"Oh my god, we have to make you look cute!" Hope squeals grabbing Briana's hand and pulling her inside with the rest of the girls.

Briana looks back at Arjun who watchs her intently with sad eyes. She mouths 'sorry' to him which he smiles and gives her a nod.

As the girls rush around the dressing room to fix Briana up, she stares at herself in mirror feeling nervous.

"This is so exciting" Chelsea beams going through outfits.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" Briana says and Marisol slides a small trash bin to her making the girls giggle. 

"It's okay to be nervous girl, you guys didn't exactly end things on a happy note" Hope says as she curls Briana's hair.

"Especially since you dropped..you know.. the L word" Lottie says glancing at Briana.

"Lingerei?"' Chelsea asks and Lottie sighs shaking her head.

"I just dont get why he would call me? He could've called anyone he wanted, his friends, his family, why waste it on me" Briana exclaims and the girls crowd around Briana pulling her into a group hug.

"Because like the rest of us, he loves you" Priya says when they pull away.

"He didn't even say it back" Briana sighs quietly. Before anyone can reply, her phone beeps. "It's time.." The girls hug one last time before Briana goes off into the Casa Amor hideaway.

A chair is sat in the middle of the room, facing a huge tv.

She sits down trying to control her breathing.

It's only been 3 days since she last saw Bobby but it felt like 3 weeks. 

What would she even say.   
  


Moments passed before the black screen on the tv turned on and Bobby's freckled face finally appeared.

He looked almost shocked to see Briana and neither one of them spoke. 

"wow" Bobby finally breathes out. Briana smiles at him and he smiles back. "That hideaway is so much nicer than ours" Briana rolls her eyes but can't help but let out a laugh and Bobby does as well.

"Way to break the cute moment" She says smiling. 

"Oh was that a cute moment? I thought the screen was just frozen on your beautiful face" Bobby smirks and Briana blushes looking away. "Ha, I still got it"

"Well aren't you in a good mood" Briana says leaning back in her chair, her body finally relaxing.

"Of course I am, After seeing all the new girls, I can proudly say, I definitely have the cutest one" Bobby says and Briana's eyes go wide. "you! I'm talking about you! you're the cute-..that so sounded way better in my head" Bobby's face goes red as he looks to the side embarrassed. Briana giggles and Bobby's face lights up as he stares at her.

"Wow I missed that" He says and Briana squints her eyes at him.

"Missed what?" Briana asks.

"Missed making you laugh" He states and they both stare at each other grinning. 

"Well I've missed you in general" Briana says shyly. Bobby lets out a soft chuckle.

"yeah, I've missed you too darling" Bobby says. "Like, a lot" 

Bobby looks to the side and sighs. 

"Looks like that's all the time we have love" Bobby says looking at Briana sadly as she frowns.

"What? Already? But we just started" Briana says sitting up and Bobby smirks. 

"Don't worry, after today, we'll have the rest of forever" Bobby says and Briana's heart warms and butterflies erupt in her stomach. "There's a lot I want to say to you, but I'll save it for when I get to hold you in my arms again" Briana grins.

"I'd like that" She says and Bobby smiles.

"You make sure you tell them other blokes that they can try, but they ain't getting my bird, you're mine for a reason" Bobby winks and Briana giggles.

"And you tell them birds, to stay away from my bloke" Briana smirks and Bobby laughs.

"I will" He says. He seems to want to say something else but decides against it. Before they can even say goodbye, the screen goes black.

Bobby lets out a sigh as he stares at his reflection in the black screen. 

"Briana..." He says to himself softly.

Bobby stands up and makes his way out into the villa. 

Entering the living area, Henrik stands up from the couch where he was waiting and Bobby stares at him blankly.

"Hey, did you talk to her?" Henrik asks and Bobby slyly rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I did" Bobby says.

"What did she say? Is she alright? Did she mention me?" Henrik asks eagerly stepping towards Bobby. Bobby looks at him confused then shakes his head.

"Nah, she did mention a Felix..? Something about soft lips too" Bobby teases as he walks past Henrik.

"Soft lips..?" Henrik says slowly and Bobby turns around facing him. Henrik looks up and realizes Bobby was only joking. "Oh! you were joking!" Henrik laughs walking to Bobby and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You had me worried mate"

Bobby looks at Henrik's hand on his shoulder then looks at Henrik. 

Although Bobby has kept his cool the entire time Briana has been away, He couldn't help but feel hatred towards Henrik. Maybe that's why Bobby didn't react at the decoupling, because if he did, he would've lost his cool.

Bobby felt like the peacemaker of the villa, he wanted everyone to get along and he hated confrontation, so when he became the center of it...He just didn't know whether to be mad or be calm. Obviously, he chose wrong because it only made Briana upset. 

He never meant to upset her, in fact he kept his cool to NOT upset her. maybe he should have punched Henrik in the face when he had the chance.

"I'm not your mate bud" Bobby says removing Henrik's hand from him. Henrik frowns and looks shocked but quickly covers it with a fake laugh. "And I don't even know why you're asking about Briana."  
  


"Well we are a couple-"

"A couple you forced her to be in despite her showing any intrest in you" Bobby growls glaring at him.

"Hey nobody forced her to do anything-"

"You know I didn't want to say anything before, because I didn't want to start anything but being away from Briana made me realize something-" Bobby starts.

"Come on Mate, this is childish" Henrik interrupts him.

_Childish_

There was that word again.

His Family used it.

His teachers used it.

His friends used it.

...Briana used it.

Maybe Bobby was Childish, maybe even too childish for this show.

Maybe even too childish for love...

Bobby shook his head and glaread at Henrik before shoving him against the wall.

"Hey!" Henrik shouts.

"Being away from Briana made me realize that she is the reason I have kept my cool, She is the reason I didn't punch you in the face right when you _dared_ to say her name at the recoupling, she is the reason I even think I have a chance in this dumb game, she is the reason.." Bobby trails off stepping away from Henrik and looking down. "She's always the reason.."

Bobby turns his head to see Gary, Rahim, and one of the new girls Shannon standing at the doorway watching them with wide eyes. 

"Is everything alright mates?" Gary asks and Bobby looks at Henrik. 

"I love her" Bobby states and Henrik's eyes widen. "And you made me realize that. You took her from me and now I don't know _when_ I will ever get her back" 

"If you get her back" Henrik says smartyl and Rahim glares at him while Bobby smirks. 

"No mate.. _When_ " Bobby walks out into the villa leaving the 4 to talk about what just happened. 

* * *

"So that's why I'm sticking" Briana finishes her speech infront of the firepit and Arjun hangs his head down lowly. "I'm sorry Arjun, you really have been nothing but sweet and kind to me, but.." Briana glances at the girls who give her a smile. "I have someone waiting for me in the villa...hopefully" Briana looks down worrily before giving him a sad smile and sitting down as Chelsea quickly hops up.

"Yeah yeah we all know Briana and Bobby get the Happy love ending so that's why I want mine, So I'm switching for Elijah" Chelsea quickly squeals before running and throwing her arms around his neck. 

Lottie rolls her eyes beside Briana.

"Nice looking out for Gary" She says quietly and Briana nudges her and Lottie smirks back. 

The choosing goes by slow as Marisol and Chelsea are the only two that switched. The girls wave the boys off with hugs and sit down to wait for the villa boys to appear.

"Are you nervous?" Priya asks Briana as she links arms with her. 

"If by nervous you mean, am I shitting my pants right now? Then yes I am pretty petrified." Briana says and Priya giggles squeezing her arm.

The girls quiet down as footsteps approach.

"Oh are you kidding me?!" Lottie shouts and Ibrahim walks out with a red curly hair girl on his arm. Marisol grabs Lotties arm to keep her from jumping up but Lottie just snatches her arm away and glares at the two.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Shannon" Rahim says excitedly.

"Hi all, it's nice to meet you" Shannon says and Everyone except Lottie gets up to greet her. Two other set of footsteps approach and Briana quickly turns around to see Noah and Gary approach.

"Thank God, someone here has some respect" Lottie smirks as Gary frowns at Chelsea and Elijah.

"I did not see that coming.." Gary states and Chelsea frowns. 

"Yeah well I should've saw this coming..." Priya says sadly. Everyone turns to see what she is looking at, only to see Noah and Hope already wrapped in each other's arms. 

"I"m so sorry-" Briana starts to say but is interrupted by another voice. 

Jakub walks out followed by Henrik with another girl on his arm. 

Briana's mouth drops as her blood boils.

"You stuck?" Hope asks finally breaking away from Noah and turning to Jakub.

"Of course I did babe" Jakub says picking her up in a hug. 

"And I see you didn't" Briana states as Henrik walks up to the group. He looks away from Briana nervously without a response then smiles.

"Everyone, this is Blake" He says and Blake smirks tossing her hair back.

"Lovely to meet you all, heard a lot" She says, looking at Briana smugly. 

"Quick to take me from my couple, only to leave me single?" Briana asks turning to Henrik who frowns.

"So you were mad that I chose you and now you're mad I didn't choose you?" Henrik asks angrily and Briana rolls her eyes. 

"Oh don't act like I'm the problem here" Briana growls.

"It sounds to me like you are the problem" Blake growls back and Briana glares at her.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you hun" Briana says.

"Well I'm speaking to you now...hun" Blake says stepping towards Briana.

"Whoa it's like I'm seeing double" Chelsea says breakng the tension and making everyone turn to her. "You guys sound exactly alike.

"As If!' Blake and Briana shout at the same time.

"They even kind of stand alike" Lottie smirks and Briana glares at her.

"How interesting Henrik would choose someone who is exactly like Briana" Marisol says examining the two.

"Oh my god we are nothing alike" Blake exclaims.

"I would have to agree" A voice says from behind Briana making her heart drop. "Also nice welcoming partying for me guys."

Briana slowly turns around to be face with her tan curly hair brown honey eyes frecked Bobby. He grins down at her and she smiles.

"Hey Darling" He says softly and without a second thought, Briana jumps into his arms and he hugs her tightly as she wraps her legs around his torso.

Every terryifing, nervous, bone in Briana's body disapperead and was replaced with complete joy. 

Being in Bobby's arms felt like home, it was a feeling she didn't realize how much she missed until it was gone. 

Setting her back on her feet, Bobby pulled back, pushing Briana's curls out her face and cupping her face in his palm.

"You guys are nothing alike" Bobby states keeping his eyes on Briana. "Blake I think you're a great person, and you seem to make Henrik happy. But she is no Briana. Briana is kind, and sweet, and down to earth. Her smile lights up any room and her voices sounds like an angel. When she speaks, you can't help but be entranced by her. Hanging onto her every word, because she is so brilliant."

Bobby wipes a tear from Briana's face that she didn't even realize she had as she smiles lovingly at Bobby. 

"Bobby-" Her voice cracks as she tries to speak and He pulls her into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

"I'm sorry for everything I said...I know you never tried anything on Henrik, and I should've been more considerate of your feelngs" Bobby continued. He pulls away from Briana and tilts her head up to stare in her eyes. "Sometimes I say stupid things when I love someone."

Briana gasps as the other islanders break into loud cheers. 

Bobby pulls Briana into a deep kiss, tilting her back as his hands hold her firmly. They both smile in the kiss before pulling back.

"I do love you Briana, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Bobby says pushing her hair back.

"I love you too Bobby" Briana tells him before pecking his lips again. 

Briana is then pulled back as the other girls wrap her in a group hug and squeal in her ear.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Chelsea cheers and the other girls nod in agreement. 

"Did someone say celebration?" Gary and Rahim walk over with drinks in their hands and begin passing them around.

"So that's it? Bobby and Briana say I love you and we forget about the betrayal that just happened?" Lottie says glaring at Rahim who avoids her eyes.

"Oh leave it Lottie. We'll deal with it tomorrow. For once, let tonight be about Briana and Bobby" Marisol says as Graham wraps his arm around her and plants a kiss on her head. Lottie lets out a sigh then smiles as Gary takes her hand with a wink and leads her to the dance floor. The islanders soon follow them as the music increases and everyone starts having a good time. 

Bobby walks up to Briana with a goofy grin as Briana takes in his pary outfit. HIs dark button up shirt us open just slightly to expose his bare chest and his muscles peak out from his shirt. 

"Are you checking me out?" Bobby's voice breaks Briana out her thoughts and her face heats up.

"What? No-!"

"You were so checking me out!" Bobby laughs smirking down at her.

"Bobby" Briana warns looking away.

"I don't blame you, I mean the girls couldn't get enough of me while they were here" Bobby teases flexing his arms. Briana glares at him and he chuckles taking a step towards her. "But of course I had to tell them I had someone waiting for me, and I couldn't wait for her to get back" 

Briana grins as Bobby kisses her forehead and she takes his hand and leads him to the pool. 

They both sit down sticking their feet in the warm water and Briana lays her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"I was serious you know?" Bobby sighs making her look up at him. "I couldn't wait for you to get back"

"Well I couldn't wait to be back" Briana says leaning up and kissing his cheek. Bobby's cheek flush a light red as he grins at her. 

"I never meant to upset you that night.." Bobby continues.

"I know-"

"Honestly, I just didn't want to cause drama-" Briana interrupts Bobby with a soft kiss on the lips. Bobby places his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss and Briana places her hand on his cheek. 

A moment passes and they both pull away.

"I will never get tired of that" Bobby says dreamily and Briana giggles.

"I know you didn't mean to upset me, actually I might of overreacted a little" Briana admits and Bobby smirks.

"A little?" Bobby jokes making Briana slap his arm playfully.

"I just..I don't like being away from you...and I didn't know if you felt the same..You're not exactly an open book" Briana says and Bobby raises his eyebrow.

"Um, I am a very open book thank you very much. Have you read The Great Gatsby? I'm basically him but instead of throwing parties for the one he loves. I just share all my secrets with her!" Bobby grins as Briana looks at him in confusion. 

"Is that banter?" Briana asks and Bobby laughs winking at her. Briana shakes her head and looks out in the distance.

"How about this then. If I ever do something to make you upset..or in this case, if I _don't_ do something to make you _happy_ , you tell me right away. and we'll talk about it, together" Bobby says and Briana smiles nodding in her head.

"I like that, yeah" Briana says and Bobby grins before sticking out his pinky. "Really?"

"You have to. It won't be official if you dont" Bobby says wiggling his pinky in her face. Briana laughs before wrapping her pinky around his. Bobby pulls her hand to his lips, kissing her hand softly. 

"Now lets see if your dance skills have improved since I've been gone" Briana says hopping up and Bobby follows his lead.

"Oh I know you're not talking. Let's not pretend you didn't show that Kassam those lap dancing skills" Bobby says and Briana lets out a loud laugh pushing him and running towards the other islanders. Bobby soon following her. 

The rest of the night goes by greatly as the islanders push back their issues and enjoy a fun night of drinking and dancing and small glares sent from Lottie to Ibrahim and Shannon. 

Bobby and Briana share one last kiss before the night is over and everyone heads off to bed. 

The lights go out and Bobby and Briana head to the day beds to share their first night together as single islanders. 

Bobby pulls Briana into his chest and buries his face in her coconut and pineapple scent hair and Briana cuddles his arm falling into his body.

"I love you Briana" Bobby whispers.

"And I love you Bobby..."

And The two fall into a deep sleep together dreaming about their forever and always...

Awww What a happy ending...for Briana and Bobby anyway. 

From the bedroom, Shannon swears she can feel eyes glaring at her throughout the whole night.

Hm...Wonder who that could be..

Anyway! Happy Holidays!


End file.
